the train ride
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: gus is cold what will jack do to help him get warm come in and find out


The Train Ride

The cold wind whipped across there' faces as they stood in line. Debbie babbled incessantly, Justin leaned against the wall of the ticket booth, talking with Brian and ignoring this drunk trying to flirt with his own dick. Gus watched Jack as he bought the train tickets, standing behind the man of his dream's, his hands propped on jack's shoulders. He bounced in place.

"Can we go? I'm freezing my dick out here!"He whined.

"Gus, shut up please." Jack shoved the ticket in the boy's hand and pushed past him to hand out the rest of them. "I'm sick of listening to you complain all the time." Gus pouted. "and Besides, we're just about to go." The group boarded the train.

Inside, gus ran to the guys' room and dived under the blankets of his bed. To his dismay, the blankets were worn thin, so he shivered as he tried to force himself to sleep.

Jack walked in, taking no notice of gus's suffering. He plopped down on the sofa, picked up and began reading an old issue of "RAGE!.

"SHIT!" jack glanced up to see gus tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Gus, shut up," he grunted. Ignoring his companion, the gus jumped out of bed and stole the blankets from all the other beds, dragging them all at once onto the bed in which he had been trying to sleep in.

"It has to be so damn cold here," he mumbled to himself as he attempted to layer the covers. He snuggled in underneath, hoping he had defeated the cold. Within moments, he realized that the pitifully thin covers were just as useless piled together as they were alone. "DAMN!"

"Gus, please. Stop whining." Jack glared at gus, whose only response was to continue complaining as he tried to lie still and forget about the cold.

"I'll stop complaining as soon as I stop freezing my ass off!" he grumbled to himself. "This is exactly why I hate it here." His complaints continually rose in volume.

"I get it. You're cold. What the hell do you want me to do about it?" jack finally snapped, throwing the comic at gus's face. Dodging the dangerous projectile, gus answered with a grin:

"Well, sharing body heat is a good way of keeping warm." He gave a eyebrow suggestively at the man before him. Jack sighed.

"If I do this, will you shut the up?" he asked.

Gus's eyes widened, this was unexpected. He had been suspicions as of late, as he and jack had slowly become like really close friends. Regardless of their some differences, they seemed to suit each other perfectly. Gus's heart skipped when the idea that this could become more than friendship flashed through his mind.

"Yeah," he agreed, sitting up. He watched as jack came over. Jack moved him aside and lay down, facing the wall. "Ya know, that coat is gonna get in the way of the love," gus joked. Jack pulled off his coat and threw it across the room.

Gus grinned to himself as he lay beside jack, getting closer, close enough to touch. Cautiously, he reached up one hand and let it fall on jack's shoulder. The motion elicited a near-silent gasp from the brunette. He retreated for a moment as jack turned over to lie on his back.

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be on this train for 7 hours."

"Your point?" gus folded his arms over gus's shoulder.

"Do you just expect me to lay here the whole time?"

"There's plenty of stuff we could do to pass the time."

Jack suppressed a small blush as he snapped into a sitting position and nearly threw gus off the bed.

"What are you suggesting, gus?"

Gus hesitated for a second. blushing. He turned to sit facing jack. Resting his hands again on the brunette's broad shoulders, he playfully pushed his friend onto his back, grinning as he did so. jack stared in shock at the shorter boy, who had begun leaning down slowly. When gus's face stopped just an inch away from jack's, the two men just looked at each other.

Who made the first move will never be known. Both boys pressed their lips to the other's, their mouths crashing together. Gus wrapped his hands around the back of jack's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Jack hesitated a bit, waiting a moment before taking gus into a strong embrace. When they realized they needed to breathe, gus and jack broke the kiss.

Still on his back, jack looked up at gus, seeing him in a new way. He reached out to touch him, maybe his chin, or his lips. Reaching out, something banged against the door and it slammed open. Jack froze and saw gus's soft smile become a expression of shock.

"What are you two doing?" mel asked, standing at the door, a expression plastered on her face. Gus immediately gripped jack's hand, still hovering by the his face, and threw it down. Jack waited, not knowing what gus was planning. He didn't have long to wonder as gus proceeded to bitch slap jack across the face. He stood up, looked at mel, who still didn't know a damn thing, and stormed out of the room.

"What did you do to him?" mel asked as she walked toward jack, whose only response was staring at the ceiling and blinking. He sat up and rubbed his cheek. Grumbling, he left to find gus, who was sitting on a bench.

"Good plan, ass," jack growled, glaring at gus as he sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry babe." gus leaned toward jack and kissed his sore cheek. "But I'll bet mel doesn't suspect a thing since she thinks i like pussy." He grinned and kissed jack a few more times. Sighing, jack smiled and hugged gus.

"Don't you ever do that again and we need to tell your mom's your fucking queer." Gus chuckled.

"We will together my heart.


End file.
